1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fluid delivery device having a trigger actuated sprayer assembly for dispensing a liquid from a bottle, and particularly to a fluid delivery device having a bottle with concavity, and/or a clip around the bottle neck, and/or a sprayer assembly with a bottle filling conduit, and/or a translucent viewing area on the sprayer assembly for viewing the bottle filling conduit. This invention also relates to a kit including a fluid delivery device and one or more fluid refill containers. This invention also relates to a method for dispensing a fluid from a trigger sprayer wherein the method uses a bottle and a container including matching indicia of the fluid to be dispensed such that the bottle is only filled from the container with the fluid indicated by the matching indicia.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often desirable to have a trigger operated sprayer which is reusable, easily transported, convenient and comfortable. For example, a reusable trigger sprayer can be refilled with the same fluid after the contents of the sprayer have been depleted. Alternatively, it is often desirable to add one or more additional fluids such as a concentrated fluid to a first fluid already contained in the sprayer. In other situations, there may be a need for a sprayer device to be emptied of a first fluid and filled with a second fluid. In the aforementioned instances, it is desirable to view the liquid level in the trigger sprayer when filling or refilling the bottle. In addition, a convenient and easily transported trigger sprayer can be worn on one's person, for example, through the use of a clip, such that the trigger sprayer is always within reach. In this instance, it is desirable that the trigger sprayer is comfortable and ergonomically designed when worn.
There are examples in the art of trigger sprayers which are refillable and reusable. U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,076 describes a trigger sprayer wherein the trigger dispensing mechanism may be attached to a bottle having a threaded fitment by a threaded connection. U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,921 describes an alternative method of attaching a trigger sprayer to a bottle or pouch wherein the sprayer cap is secured to the pouch neck by a ‘bayonet-type’ coupling. The disclosures of these patents and of all other publications referred to herein are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
It has been recognized in the art that dispensers such as those in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,618,076 and 5,337,921 do have disadvantages when attempting to reuse or refill the container attached to the trigger sprayer mechanism. Often, a mess or spill is unavoidable when detaching the sprayer from the bottle. For example, many trigger sprayers include a dip tube in contact with the fluid in the container. When the dip tube is removed to facilitate the refill process, it can come into contact with the user of the sprayer or objects in the vicinity. Additionally, it is not always possible to view the liquid level in the container to avoid overfilling. Furthermore, these dispensers do not prevent a user from filling the bottle with a refill chemical that is not suitable for the intended use of the dispenser. For instance, a dispenser intended for a window cleaning application could be refilled with a chemical not suitable for window cleaning.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,738 recites a method for filling a trigger sprayer device without removing the trigger mechanism from the container wherein the pump body includes a rearward vertical container fill conduit. However, while the fill conduit in U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,738 allows a fluid to be passed directly through the pump body into the container without removing the pump body from the container, once the fill conduit is closed, it is permanently sealed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,076 discloses a dual dispensing trigger sprayer device wherein the trigger sprayer body includes a second, reversibly sealable conduit for dispensing a large amount of product without detaching the trigger sprayer mechanism from the bottle. The device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,076 may not, however, be refilled through the second conduit.
Means that address trigger sprayer comfort and transportability are also known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,450,313 and 5,215,227 recite a clip which is attached to a sprayer device to aid in both aiming the sprayer and attaching the sprayer to an item of clothing such as a pocket or a belt. However, these sprayer devices are not ergonomically shaped to provide comfort to the user when worn. An alternative example of a clip is recited in U.S. Pat. No. 7,047,601, which describes a spray applicator belt hook for use in conjunction with spray applicator bottles. This hook does not attach to a trigger sprayer, but can be used to support the trigger sprayer beneath the trigger or other suitable structure which is part of the sprayer device.
Therefore, what is needed is an improved trigger sprayer for dispensing a liquid from a bottle.